Beautiful Serendipity
by strawberryshortcakeandcream
Summary: A trip to a museum changed Kagome's life completely once she knew the truth behind a painting of a beautiful man and accidentally freed him from the curse at the restricted section. What would happen if the demon who hold grudge against humans be freed in a time where demons don't exist? What would happen if the man thought she was his past lover? Would she accept him? Semi-AU.


**SUMMARY: **Kagome was in her freshman year in her university majoring in literature. One simple trip to a museum changed Kagome's life completely once she knew the truth behind a painting of a beautiful man and accidentally freed him from a curse at the restricted section. What would happen if the demon who hold grudge against humans be freed in a time where demons don't exist? What would happen if the man thought she was his past lover? Would she accept him? Semi-AU.

* * *

**Beautiful Serendipity**

**CHAPTER 1: The Tale of the Two Brothers Part 1**

* * *

"Kags, let's go! We have a meeting in our club!" Sango reminded her as she was preparing her stuffs real fast. Kagome, on the other hand, just yawned in response. She was too tired to move because she was burying herself reading history books that her grandpa gave her during her 18th birthday until late at night. She had always been interested in literature especially in history. And she wanted to write books to express her and to give people a whole new experience by reading her books. She could say that it was her passion so she ended up majoring literature in her university.

"Chill, best. We still have plenty of time." Kagome said as she looked at her best friend, Sango. Both of them were taking the same course. Ever since they were young, she and Sango were always been best of friends and never in their life that they've ever been separated with each other. She loved Sango dearly but most of the time, she loved teasing her. Sango was your typical strong-willed girl but it was unknown to most people that he best friend was too soft on her interior. On top of that, she was so beautiful that guys around them always tried on hitting with her and that pissed her off too much.

Both of them were both a member of a club. She was in the archery club while Sango was in the volleyball club. Both of them excelled in both academics and in their club activities. She didn't know why but she had been always interested in archery and as if it was all too natural for her. It gave her a different feeling. It made something stirred out from inside of her and she couldn't. Incidentally, the meeting of both their clubs was at the same.

"Uhm, actually, I'm meeting up with Miroku-sempai first." Sango timidly admitted, hiding her blushing face under her bangs which made Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance at the mention of the name.

"Sango-chan, there were many decent guys who confessed to before and I don't get it why you chose to fall in love with a pervert." She reasoned out. Miroku had been the most perverted guy she had ever met and he even asked every woman that he met to bear his child. Well, that was what the rumors said about him in their university. Miroku had some of a reputation for a junior. What a thick-faced guy! He had tried hitting on her too but she didn't know what happened one day when Sango suddenly introduced the guy to her as her _friend. _She said that she had met him in one of her volleyball games where he came to watch and the sempais from her club knew him.

"WHAT? Fall in love?! T-that could never happen. After all, h-he was a sempai and the popular guy in school." She stuttered.

"Yeah, right. And a pervert at that."

"Kagome-chan!" Sango warned. She sighed. She didn't want to admit it but it was rather obvious was falling in love with that jerk.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop but that guy would better get his hands off from groping your behind."

Sango sighed in defeat. "Kags, he's not bad as you think he is. And not all guys are jerk."

Kagome chose not to comment on that but instead, she proceeded in packing her books inside her bag. She fell into a deep thought. She had always been bitter on guys. She didn't know but she couldn't help but see her father in every guys. No, she was afraid of them. Afraid that she would get hurt by the, the moment she trusted them. That's why she never let herself close to any men besides her grandfather, Souta, Kohaku and Sango's father whi had been a father figure to her.

Sango knew that very well, she had been a witness as to what happened to her family years before. She knew Sango was implying that her father wasn't like every man. She knew that she was just concerned. She knew she wanted to help her get over the past but somewhere in her heart; the deep wound that was healed with time had left a scar that could never be erased.

* * *

-x-

Kagome was waiting for her history teacher when she was called by Jakotsu.

"Kagome-chaaaaaaaaan!" Jakotsu called as he waved his hand cheerfully to her. She knew him, along with Sango as soon as they entered the university. He was their classmate in most of their subjects so they grew fond of him. He was an exemption in her though. Jakotsu was gay so she had no problem with him.

"Hi, Jak! What's up?! You are exceptionally happy and sort of glowing today." She commented which made Jakotsu blush beet red.

"You see...uhm..." he hesitated for a moment but continued nonetheless, "When everything is settled, I promise I'll tell you everything."

"I see..I'll wait then." She said, a bit disappointed though. She had been curious as to what Jakotsu had been up to lately. He seemed to be in a rather good mood. _It must be a man. _She guessed.

"By the way, Kags, I'm so excited for the trip at the museum. And that means, WE HAVE NO CLASSES FOR THAT DAY! Yes!" Jakotsu said in anticipation of the museum tour.

"Hmmm, but I prefer listening to the history tales of Asaba-sensei though. He's such a great story teller!"

"History bores the hell out of me. I'd rather read sci-fi novels than listen to his lectures."

Kagome made no comment on that as they saw their history professor entered the room. The middle-aged man was carrying a thick history book. _Sengoku Jidai._ That was what the spine of the book said. No doubt, their topic for the today was about the Sengoku Jidai.

"Tsk, he's here already." Jakotsu complained as he pouted.

"Jak, give it a rest."

"Good morning guys," Asaba-sensei greeted before he continued, "as you all know, next week, we will have a museum tour and the things that you are able to see there mostly pertains to the Sengoku Jidai so I decided to give you a brief background about the said era and tell you one of the tales that has a great impact on our history."

_Interesting. _Kagome had her curiosity all perked up. Jakotsu made some rumbling noises which she ignored, her eyes focused on the subject at hand.

"As you can see, Sengoku Jidai was a warring era where humans and demons lived and killed together depending upon their circumstances. Some demons and humans were allies, others were mortal enemies. But the rulers of the lands were the demons. Some humans seek the demons protections against lowly demons who came destroyed their village but betrayal and trust were two things were adamant during that time. Trust was always associated with betrayal. Neither did humans nor demons trust each other. That was the reason why this era always had bloodsheds everywhere.

The north, east, south and west lands were each ruled by a powerful demon clan. North was ruled by a tiger demon, east by a dragon demon, south by a phoenix demon and west by a dog demon. Between the border of the western and the southern lands stood a village protected by a powerful miko.

The sons of the dog general, born to a different mother were never in good terms with each other. The eldest son was a full demon born with natural intelligence, aristocracy and pride. The youngest, born to a human mother was a half-demon or what you call a hanyou. The eldest was the heir to the throne that was why he was under strict training by his father whilst the youngest was free to do anything he wanted, much the eldest brother's chagrin.

One day, both brothers were tasked to take a patrol around the boarders of their father's land. The youngest, who always had a soft spot for humans had smelled a village nearby while they were in the middle of the patrol and wanted to go there in search for food. Unlike the eldest, being a half-human, the youngest had the needs like humans. As soon as they stepped foot at the village, a beautiful miko stopped them with a bow and arrow at hand, ready to strike them anytime. The youngest gawked at the miko, openly admiring her beautiful and yet strong features while the eldest just looked at her, never revealing in his eyes that he was admiring the beauty before him. That long, jet black hair was in loose ponytail that was dancing with the wind; her delicate face that made her seemed like a fragile girl. It was her personality that said otherwise. He especially adored those blue orbs. He could see so much just by staring at those enchanting blue orbs.

It was then that the younger brother spoke about them patrolling their father's land and that he was in need of food. The miko lowered her weapon a bit, still doubting the explanation. The eldest said nothing to help his brother, he remained calmed. Eventually, the miko sensed that the dog demon meant no harm that she allowed both of them in her hut. She had been cautious of the elder brother for he exuded a very powerful aura that even a miko like her could be killed in an instant without even having a chance to fight back.

She offered food to them which the youngest gladly accepted but the eldest just looked at it and said that he didn't eat human food. The miko didn't bother much with that, which was typical of a demon to refuse human food.

As soon as the youngest finished his food, the eldest insisted that they leave much to the annoyance of the youngest but he chose to abide to avoid fighting with him, not in this peaceful village.

Days had passed; the eldest buried himself in his training and paperwork that his father had given him while his brother was making the most out of his freedom. There were rumors around that his hanyou brother was always going to the village to meet the miko.

It was unknown to everyone that the eldest would often sneak out of the palace to go to the village and to see the miko, observing from afar and never revealing himself to her.

It was then that one faithful night, when a powerful demon attacked the village and the miko was badly wounded that he revealed himself and saved the miko. The miko grew unconscious after seeing her protector. He took care of her, neglecting his responsibilities at the castle just to be with her.

With each season that had passed, the eldest son of the dog general and the miko grew closer together and eventually fell in love deeply with each other. But there were two problems that arose, one was the fact that the miko and the demons were mortal enemies and his younger brother was also in love with the miko...

TBC…

* * *

**Author's note: **Yes, a cliffhanger. This story came out from my imagination recently by re-watching Inuyasha again after so many years. Inuyasha has always been my favorite anime of all time since I was 10. So, after a decade, I decided to finally write a fic on my OTP, Sess and Kag. This is actually the second one.

Tell me what you think about this story. R&R please! Thank you!


End file.
